Haphazard Experiences
by Cyanide Flowers
Summary: Word of the Day scenarios, possibe AU. ! Kaishin ! Enjoy
1. Swivet

12/13/11

Word: swivet- a state of extreme agitation

"Shinichiiii!" A wail swept through the house. Said individual grimaced and was almost blown over from the outburst.

"What is it this time, Kaito? I REALLY hope this isn't about fish."

"No, but….but…I FEEL SICK!"

"Really, Kaito. Really? Do you have to be in such a swivet over something so small? Just go to bed or something," Shinichi leaned over and placed a chaste kiss against Kaito's forehead. "Doesn't seem like you have a fever. Why don't we see if we can get you upstairs? I'm sure the mansion has a few dozen guest rooms empty."

Kaito could only nod, his face as red as…something really red. But as he gazed endearingly up at the detective playing nursemaid for him, he couldn't help a smirk at the thought of this happening every time he threw himself into a swivet.


	2. Grandee

12/14/11

Word: grandee- a man of elevated rank or station

The hall sparkled as the tinkle of glasses and resounding shouts of cheer echoed throughout the warmly lit room. The snarky smile the man standing next to the stairs was hidden as attention was drawn to the top of the stairs, where Kudo Shinichi, prominent detective, stood.

Suddenly, a flash of bright light, and the room was doused in pink smoke. Shinichi growled as he felt a tug on his arm.

"Seriously, Kaito?" Shinichi groaned.

"'Tis not my fault if you're such a grandee in this world. I just want to kiss you right here and now."


	3. Flummox

1/15/12

Word: flummox- confuse, to confuse

"K-KID, what….happened…here? I mean, yes, I know that there's streamers and confetti and glitter and natto everywhere, and Task Force members covered in gloop, but really, how did you pull this off?"

A shadow ghosted behind the detective.

"Welll, seems as if Tantei-kun is interested in my stunts, hmmm?" The person behind him purred into his ear, causing chills down his spine. "It seems that I have managed to flummox the famous and oh so smart detective. I'd like to say I was the first, but…who knows."

With that, a pair of teeth bit the top of his ear, which he was sure was as red as a tomato by now.

He whipped around, about to catch the elusive phantom, only to see a white sail fly across the sky. _I guess he really __**was**__ the first one to flummox me._ He smirked. _But if you try it again, you'll be sorry._


	4. Proselytize

2/1/12

Word: proselytize- to recruit someone to join one's party, institution, or cause

The rustle of pale moonlit wings graced the air, as a small drop of water fell to the concrete far below. The figure leaned forward a little, before blanching and standing upright. The bloodstains and twisted bodies beneath him were sickening. The salty strings of liquid flowing down his face only added to the horrible sense of guilt he had, that tore him to pieces.

"My, my, who would have ever thought that the great, invincible, enigmatic, show-off KID would be suicidal."

The figure turned, a melancholy, guarded smile on his lips before dropping it as he recognized the speaker.

Launching himself toward the other person, he clung to the silk jacket, crying into his chest. A hand began rubbing the phantom's back in comfort, though dry chuckles rung through the air.

"You know, KID, it really hurts to keep emotions bottled up. And really, I always knew you might turn to aggression and physical harm someday, but murder? The thought never crossed my mind. Or maybe this is more like assisted suicide for them."

The white-clad form whimpered and shivered. "Shinichi…make it stop. Make them leave. Make Daddy never die. Make everything right. Make Aoko my friend again. Make Mommy come home. Make Hakuba never exist. Make Snake die. Make me live. Make me live. Live. Live. Live. Die. Live. Live. Die. Live. Die. Die. Die."

Calming the phantom, the other boy drew him close into his embrace. "You know I'll try to do what I can. It's what I've been doing since you proselytized me."


	5. Aureate

2/1/12

Word: aureate- of a golden color or brilliance.

The sky glowed as the boom of the fireworks filled the humid summer air. The cool breeze brushed against his forehead, curling his unruly bangs upwards.

A pair of arms encircled him from the back, and a soft kiss was dropped on the top of his head. He smiled genuinely as he pondered again what made this perfect relationship so aureate.


	6. Dander

2/2/12

Word: dander- 1, dandruff, 2, anger, temper

"Wow, Kaito! It's beautiful."

"Of course it is. _I _made it, after all."

"But just for our reunion, since I finally came back from America? It's almost too much…..Kaito, how much did it cost?"

"Oh, details, details. Now sit and enjoy yourself."

"Fine…"

"There, isn't that better than working yourself into a dander?"

"But Kaito, why is the only chair the one I'm sitting on."

"Shh, I'm getting to that."

"K-Kaito…"

"Shinichi Kudo…will you marry me?"

"…yes."

"Huh?"

"Yes!"


	7. Charisma

**Word: Charisma**

**Meaning: a personal magic of leadership that inspires special loyalty or admiration for a public figure; a special charm or appeal**

Kid relaxed lazily, yawning as he waited for his favorite critic to unlock his door.

As if on cue, Kudo Shinichi flopped unceremoniously through the door and onto the bed. The very bed that Kid was perched on.

Well, Shinichi actually landed less on the bed itself and more on Kid, but it was still a very awkward situation for the phantom thief. He went eerily stone like as the detective tiredly exhaled and hugged him close.

After the smaller boy had drifted off, Kid smiled down at him softly. He was still wierded out by the teen's snuggling habit, but he could see how tired Shinichi was, and how much he was burdened with.

After all, observing (A/N: cough, cough*stalking*cough, cough) came in handy sometimes! He knew his Tantei-kun's every appointment, and all his preferences. And no, of COURSE it wasn't stalking! (A/N: LIAR~~)

So Kaito Kid, infamous magician and criminal, was used as a pillow, as Kudo Shinichi, hardworking detective, took a well-needed nap.

When he woke up, Shinichi had been expecting a white wall, white pillow, or white blanket to be in his direct line of sight. Well, he saw all those things….in addition to a certain infuriating phantom thief.

"AAGH!" the strangled cry escaped his lips as his face burst into a new definition of the word blush. The thief plugged his ears at the offensive sound and sighed.

After Shinichi quieted down to the occasional whimper and shiver, Kaito Kid began to speak. "Y'know, I wouldn't be here if one, you hadn't overworked yourself, and two, if you hadn't decided to use me as a pillow." Typical Kid. And, of course, insert shark grin here. "Or maybe you just fell for my charisma."

Shinichi spluttered, red-faced. He didn't like the enigmatic thief, darnit! But as he looked up to snarl a biting retort back, all he found was a steaming cup of coffee and a note.

He grabbed the coffee, chugging it down with only a second to spare a thought to the fact that Kid knew how he liked his coffee. Which is kind of creepy in itself.

He lightly laughed. Well, the thief did certainly have an odd way of showing he cared, but it was appreciated…especially the coffee.

A/N: I felt like writing this morning…and I'm tired. But at least I turned in my English Honors Application for 9th grade! Woot! I'm not dead! Yeah….I'm tired.


	8. Disinter

**Word: Disinter**

**Meaning: To take from the tomb or grave**

…**..**

Kaito stood among the many people, getting soaked in the pouring rain. He couldn't stop the tears rolling down his face. The people slowly drifted away, but he showed no reaction or realization.

He felt his Poker Face slipping, the masks he always wore cracking and falling. He attempted to choke down an uncontrollable sob as pain wracked him.

He fell to his knees. Kaito's hands ripped at the ground, digging away at the newly turned soil. The headstone was cold as his fingers brushed it roughly in his frenzy. After tearing away like a feral animal, his eyes trembled in anguish and he rested his head against the the solid surface, panting.

A hand clamped itself to his shoulder and he turned around with the tears streaming down his face. His expression was contorted with misery.

Ran smiled sadly down at him from under a cream-colored umbrella. "I know," she softly said, extending a hand to help Kaito up. "I loved him too." They walked away, Ran quietly comforting a heartbroken Kaito.

The rain, mist and tear-streaked stone with the words on it was the only witness to the bruised and battered souls departing. And a droplet of water slipped down, almost reminiscent of a tear, from the edge of one of the carefully engraved letters: _Edogawa Conan, A Bright Child_.

…

**A/N: I'm SORRY! I made Kaito cry! But I did make Ran the good person in this, though I normally wouldn't. I don't particularly like Ran, but I think that if she stopped being so dang dependent on Shinichi that she would be an epic character (like Aoko **** ). ****But as she is now…..eh, no.**


	9. My brain broke

"Hey, it's author-san's birthday today!"

"Kaito, how do you know that?"

"Easy, Shin-chan. She told me."

**True, I did tell him that. It's my birthday today.**

"So, author-san, what did you get?"

**Oh, Shin-chan, I'll bet you'll be happy with this. I got a dictionary! **

"YEEK! That's so EPIC!"

**Yep! And that means I'll get the motivation to write more stories pairing you two together.**

"Yayz! Did you hear that, Shin-chan! We're on TV!"

**Dude, **_**totally **_**inappropriate to the situation. Shouldn't you be more like 'Kaishin FTW'?**

"Indeed Bakaito, I didn't know you were that much of an idiot."

"An idiot am I, Shin-chan? You forgot the adorable, cute, etc, etc in there!"

"Hai, hai…._why do I put up with him again_?"

"Oooohh, Shin-chan, that's because you love me! Teehee !

"Wa-wait Kait-mmph!"

**Well, seeing as they're a bit…**_**incapacitated**_** for the moment, here's a little sneak peek into a new story (which the first chapter of will be up in about a week or so):**

The rain pummeled down on the sidewalk, and a blue figure made its soggy way to a small, shivering one.

The other person looked up at the blue detective, face blushing a brilliant red, amplified by the falling rain and dripping tears on his face.

A hand was extended to the crimson high-schooler, opening slowly and deliberately to show a few pieces of dew-spotted grass, tied together with a small, black ribbon.

Two delicate, thin hands gingerly picked up the miniature bouquet and held it to a lithe chest, covered with dripping, black material. Two azure-violet eyes looked up at the other, spelling out uncertainty and pain as plainly as if it had been said aloud.

The blue-covered high-school detective smiled sardonically, deep blue eyes mimicking the pain seen below them.

A deep blue umbrella was lifted above a wet, brunette head, and the taller of the two angled downward, eyes locking with the stricken orbs of the magician.

A crushing of lips against each other, and an exhale. The world evaporated, leaving only color and the sweet scent of grass.

**Okay, tis true, it is my birthday. And this is a cop-out, AKA a FAIL. I promised Ri-chan I would upload on my b-day, so….yeah! And it is also true that I got a dictionary. I asked for it :3. I'm now officially 14! So yeah….filler space….Happy Weekend! **


End file.
